


【SD花流．生活系列之十六】一个婚礼（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [16]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十六】一个婚礼（文：十甫）

“流川枫！你不讲信用！”赤木晴子突然提高了声调。

流川懒洋洋地斜倚在客厅的沙发上，索性闭上眼睛，对晴子突然发难的姿态不理不睬。

坐在流川身边的樱木立即打圆场，“晴子，你先别激动，有话慢慢说……再商量商量……”

洋平也陪着笑脸，“就是嘛，万事可商量，别激动！”

晴子立刻转向洋平，拉着他的手，“可是他真的很可恶呀！当年明明答应我的……他现在才食言，你说我上哪儿再找人去？”说着说着，眼眶竟红了起来。

洋平将她抱入怀中呵道，“不哭不哭，一定可以想到办法的。”

“可是……可是……时间太紧迫了呀……他……太过份了！打坏了人家的如意算盘……我……一生人才一次，他都不肯答应……不……明明答应了又食言……太过份了！”晴子断断续续地说道。

洋平边轻轻拍着晴子的背，边向樱木使眼色。

樱木耸耸肩，意思说，我也没有办法……

洋平对樱木无奈地笑了笑，唉，谁都没办法啦？这么难办的事，换作他也不能办到，何况那个向来脾气倔强的流川？

他与晴子彼夜从神奈川来到东京，就是给樱木和流川送喜帖来的，还有十天，他们就举行婚礼了。喜帖一交到樱木的手上，樱木就和晴子叽哩呱啦地说个没完，从婚礼准备到婚宴，好像自己经验老到似的。说着说着，竟谈到伴郎伴娘的事儿上来，接着就……坏事了……

“什么？你要流川当伴娘？”樱木乍听此话，下巴差点掉了下来。在场的其他两个男士，表情跟樱木也没多大差别。

“是呀！这是流川答应过的……流川！你说是不是？”晴子兴奋地对流川说道，希望他随口附和。

然而，从流川口中吐的却是，“我不要。”

这一次，轮到晴子瞪大眼睛了，她连忙说道，“不行！你答应过的！”

“我不要。”坚决的语气。

“你一定要当我的伴娘！你现在说不要，我也找不到人代替你了……”晴子显得有些焦急。她因为很笃定流川会履行承诺，所以就大安主义，没再找后备伴娘人选。现在距离婚礼只有十天的时间，你叫她临时去哪儿找人代替？她的朋友，嫁的嫁，即使没嫁也因为当了几次伴娘都不肯再担任伴娘一职了，吃力又不讨好……“况且，樱木是伴郎哩，你理所当然是伴娘的最佳人选。”晴子继续游说。

“你叫白痴当好了。我跟他换！”流川直接干脆地说道。

“干嘛要我换！我才不要！”樱木立刻摇手摆头，搞什么，当伴娘？想笑死一众朋友吗？

“你之前答应我的……”晴子有点委屈地说道，现在有求于流川，就暂时低声下气一下。若换作平时，她还不立即反唇相讥？

别以为她现在还是高中时代那个温顺、好脾气的赤木晴子。所谓近朱者赤，近墨者黑，她自从当上了湘北篮球部经理，经出名泼辣的彩子一番调教后，早就脱胎换骨了。否则，她往后又如何在没有彩子的日子里，控制得了篮球部一众野人所制造出来的混乱场面？

从大学毕业后，在社会经过一番历练，她更磨练出其坚韧的潜藏个性，才不会逆来顺受呢。虽然曾为流川着迷，连面对流川也觉得战战竞竞。然而现在，已成为好朋友的他们，她已不再害怕面对他。反过来，因为她对流川有“恩”，流川还常常被她持“恩”相欺呢！

可是，这一次，流川的态度太坚决了，她才不得不低声下气，“流川，你就帮我一次嘛，我的人生大事哩！求求你，就答应我吧！”

“我不要。”还是那三个字。

晴子再也忍不住了，立刻站了起来，声调提高，“流川枫！你不讲信用！”

岂知，对方索性闭上眼睛对她来个无声抗议，怎么不教她感到委屈得想掉泪？明明是他不遵守承诺，怎么搞得自己在苦苦相逼似的？明明有道理却变得像无理取闹……不信，看看其他两个男人脸上的表情就知道了……

晴子不断地拉扯洋平背后的衣服，生闷气呢！

气氛有点呆滞，怪气闷的。

但习惯热闹的人总是忍不住先打破僵局，只听他轻轻咳了一声，然后迅速环顾四周，觑见其他三人似乎对这声轻咳有反应，心里不禁乐得称讚自己的“策略”奏效。

又再假装咳了一声，“我说嘛，晴子……那个…你怎么会想要狐狸当伴娘的？总得有个理由吧，不妨说来听听……狐狸不是那么不讲理的啦！”

流川猛地睁开眼睛，“要听你自己听去！”说着就站了起来。

樱木看出他欲走人的意图，连忙伸手拉住他，用力一扯，将他扯回沙发上。

“好痛哩！死白痴！”流川挣脱了樱木的手后，顺势给他一拳。

及时被接住。

不甘心，再用另一只手送去一拳……还是被制住……

流川不禁皱眉，怎么跟他差了那么多，好歹自己也是空手道黑带三段，怎么在樱木面前就发挥不了作用？难道就是因为自己少了实战经验吗？

身随意动，脚已抬起给他一个膝击。

中！

不禁一乐。

但接下来就迎面被樱木压在沙发上。

“死狐狸！我看你现在怎么动手动脚！哼哼！”捱了流川一击，樱木心里老大不爽快，在人前丢脸了呀！

流川拼命挣扎，但樱木此刻对他而言犹如千金压，挣脱不了。

“嘿嘿！求饶吧！今天不压你整晚我就不叫天才！哼哼！”樱木得意地笑道。

突然，流川停止了挣扎，脸色竟显得有一点尴尬。

樱木觉得很奇怪，与此同时，感觉到有四道灼人的视线向他射来，扭头一看，果然是洋平与晴子，只见这两个人的脸色有一点古怪，似乎在拼命忍笑。

“喂！你们笑什么？”樱木瞪了他们一眼。

看着樱木疑惑的表情，洋平与晴子终于忍不住爆笑，哈哈哈……笑得眼泪都掉了。

百思不解，却没忘记被身下的人骂了一声“白痴”！不是亲昵语，而是真正的骂！

一个分神，就被流川推开了，只见他慢慢地坐了起来，两手拇指扺在太阳穴处猛搓……被白痴气得头痛死了。

“怎么会突然头痛？怪怪的……”耳中传来樱木近似耳语的声音的同时，已有一双手覆盖在他头部，以手指替他按摩。

本想推开他的手，但不舍他给予的舒服感，也就闭上眼睛任由他继续按摩了。

“樱木，看不出你原来这么疼流川的……”晴子止住笑，取笑樱木道。刚才樱木当着他们的面前喝了一句，“今天不压你整晚我就不叫天才”，就即让流川的脸色立刻起了变化，不知是羞还是怒，这两个粗神经的傢伙，让她气闷的心情突然好转。

“呵呵……这个……咳咳……呵呵……”樱木知道晴子只是取笑予他，便“呵呵”地混了过去，并不正面回答问题，只是手上的动作仍未停止。

洋平与晴子相视一笑，这两个活宝的感情似乎越来越好了。若换作以前，樱木早就停手兼摇头诸多歪理否认了。

樱木似乎改变了不少呀，只是原因不明。

洋平对晴子耸了耸肩。

“晴子，你还没回答我的问题哩！”樱木见晴子的脸此刻又再露出笑容，便问道。

“我只是想有个别出心裁的婚礼而已……人家都是女人当伴娘的，我只是想特别一点，让男人当伴娘……”晴子看了他们一眼，继续说道，“我想你们也成为一对儿嘛！樱木肯定是洋平的伴郎不二人选，我没理由找个女的配樱木嘛……”

“哦……说得也是……”樱木连忙点头附和，低头对流川说，“狐狸……你就将就一点啦……答应她吧……”

“你当好了，我跟你换！”流川倏地张大眼睛，仰头对樱木说道。

“干嘛要我换？你跟洋平很熟吗？我跟他是死党，当然是伴郎！我不换！”

“……哼！”

“喂！你就当那么一天……就那么几个小时，会死吗？”

流川扭过头不理樱木。

樱木见他竟然转过头去，忽视他，于是双手倏地握紧他的头转回来，“喂……”话都还没说出口，人就被流川推倒在沙发上，头被按在沙发上。

“好痛～放手啦！……”突然反手一扭挣脱了流川的箍制，更反过来依样葫芦，想制住流川。可是，他又岂能得逞？他的对手可是与他打架打了十多年的流川枫哩。就这样，你来我往地不知过了多少招，至到双方一手互相推着对方的头，另一只则不断较劲。

“快求饶，我就放手！”樱木歪着头辛苦地说。

“你先放！”

“你先！”

“你先！”

……看着这两个快三十岁的男人还像高中时代的他们般地扭打至僵持不下，洋平与晴子不禁相望摇头。

晴子清了清喉咙，“你们两个够了！演戏演够了吧，别把我当傻瓜！算了！我不要流川当伴娘了……没信用的人……哼！”想来当年也是自己自愿替远在美国的流川“守着”樱木，趁机敲诈的“承诺”谢礼，现在见他这么为难，不要也罢！

那两个本在“扭打”着的人，见晴子这么一说，各自放手了。

樱木讪笑道，“我们是真打哩……哪有演戏？”用手肘捅了捅流川，“狐狸，是不是？”

“呣。”

“你们别装了，”洋平指着他们笑着说，“好歹我也有十多年的打架经验，况且你们对打了多年，都看惯看熟了，我岂看不出你们的架势！哈哈哈……”一手搭在晴子的肩上，对她说，“算了！你试试找松井还是滕井帮个忙吧，好不好？”

晴子皱了皱眉深思了一下，“算了！我不要伴娘了！”

“不行不行！一定要找伴娘！我还想当伴郎呢！这样吧，我和狐狸一起当伴郎，你就……找两个伴娘吧……两个伴郎两个伴娘，不也是很特别吗？”樱木显得有点兴奋，似乎为自己的“天才”主意乐疯了。

晴子还没回答，身旁的洋平就拍了一下大腿，然后竖起了拇指讚道，“好主意！晴子，你怎么看呀？”

听洋平如斯赞同，晴子侧头想了一下，觉得主意还不赖，便点了点头，“好吧！我这就去求求松井和滕井帮帮忙。”

“哈哈！圆满解决！”樱木拍了拍手。

晴子见樱木笑得开心，突然醒觉他早有预谋，便向他抗议，“樱木，你好偏心唷！明明是流川食言在先，你还帮他，不公平！帮亲不帮理，我好委屈哩！”

“我可是在帮你！你若迫这只狐狸当伴娘……呐呐，你看！就是这张臭脸……若他在你的婚礼上摆这样的脸，会破坏气氛的！我这是未雨绸缪！”樱木看了流川一眼，频频摇头。

流川回瞪一眼，懒得答腔。就让樱木自圆其说去，反正他知道自己千万个不愿当伴娘的。想到刚刚与樱木“联手”演出，他就暗地里直摇头。自己不知怎么搞的，竟跟樱木一起疯，看来近墨者黑此话大有道理……若再这样下去，自己岂不是也要变白痴？

唉！算了……反正自从爱上这个白痴后，自己也就不曾聪明过……不然，当初也不会傻愣愣地答应晴子的要求啦！

抬眼看了对面的晴子一眼，暗骂道：臭女人！

岂知，晴子却即时补捉到他的视线，对他做了个鬼脸，“流川枫！你瞪我干什么？别以为这件事就此算了，你欠我的债，我会再跟你讨！哼！”

“你还真不吃亏唷！”洋平笑骂道，“好啦好啦！很迟了，我们不打扰他们了，不然等一会瞪眼的不只流川一个。走，我们回家吧！”说着站了起来。

“喂！洋平，你别冤枉我，我哪会瞪眼？”樱木抗议道。

洋平边拉起晴子边转头对他说，“是是，你不瞪眼……但挥拳头！”

“你再胡说八道，看我打不打你！”樱木呲牙咧嘴地说道。

“呐呐，拳头不是挥上来了吗？”洋平指着樱木的手道，“晴子，我们快走吧！不然被打到青一块红一块，拍婚照就难看！哈哈哈……”

晴子掩嘴笑了起来，然后任由洋平牵着走到门口。

回头看见樱木就跟在身后，便笑着对他说，“樱木，这个星期天你与流川若有空，就回到神奈川来看我们拍婚照吧！”

“哪一间婚纱店？”

“爱丽丝浪漫婚纱店。”

“爱你死？！哦……知道啦！快走吧，你们！”

“你才死！”晴子笑着给了樱木一搥，然后跟洋平踏出门口。不到半秒，又探头对屋内的流川说，“流川，拜拜！别忘记你还欠我呀！咯咯咯……”说着就消失了。

与此同时，一个小枕头出现在门口。

樱木弯腰拾起了那个小枕头，然后才关上门。转过身对流川笑道，“真逊！慢了……呀！”迎面被枕头砸到。

樱木呆望了眼前那眉毛扬得高高的流川一下，然后微弯身体拾起刚被丢过来的枕头。

站直了身体后，立即对着流川狞笑道，“臭狐狸！你今晚死定了！”才刚说完，两只手上的枕头就向流川齐发，人也跟着向他扑去……

乒乒乓乓……啊……痛痛…放…手……哼……哇……

这一个夜晚，绝对扰人清梦。

◆◆◆◆◆

  
“狐狸！一大早你打什么哈欠呀！快站起来，晴子换好婚纱要拍照了，快！”樱木边说边伸手拉起窝在爱丽丝婚纱店沙发上打瞌睡的流川。

很不甘愿地站了起来，流川还不忘多打一个哈欠，哈～

“够了你，瞌睡虫都放出来了……哈～”也不晓得是不是被流川传染了，樱木也忍不住打了一个哈欠。斜眼看了看旁边那个精神看来有点混沌的流川，心想也难怪他打瞌睡的，从早上八点等到现在将近十点了，准新娘──赤木晴子才被打扮妥当，刚刚才站到摄影机前呢！

他们俩昨晚连夜从东京回到神奈川，为的就是今天洋平和晴子的婚纱拍摄日。

哈～～早知道这么浪费时间，他和狐狸在东京的家先睡饱才回来也不迟……或者索性不回来好了，反正下个星期举办的婚礼，他们两个可是非出席不可的。但转念一想，即想到晴子渴望的表情……哎呀！女孩子就是麻烦，总想让人看到她最美的一刻……罢了！不回来也回来了，就让她高兴一下也好。

一只手臂搭上流川的肩，另一只手则捏了捏他的脸，“你呀，别冷着一副脸孔，不然晴子看到了会很难过的。我可不想被洋平抱怨他娶了一张苦瓜脸……”边说边推着他走到拍摄室。

流川脸无表情地让樱木捏着，根本懒得反应，他现在睏得连站着都可以睡着。

都是那个臭女人，装什么可怜样子，害我牺牲了休息日，巴巴地和白痴赶回来……哈～～好想睡……

不过，当初若不是她……

想到这里，斜睨身边的樱木一下，却听到他在唠唠叨叨地说，“……反正结婚就只有麻烦两个字就是了……”

心里不禁点头讚同，想洋平和晴子从开始筹备婚礼到现在拍摄婚照，不知花了多少时间和金钱。再加上下个星期的婚礼……简直是劳民伤财，不光是那对新人感到疲累，连他们这些陪衬的也辛苦不堪呐！今天就是一个实例……哈～～真的好想睡……

我干嘛要来……

流川边打哈欠边看向摄影机前的晴子。经过一番细心浓妆艳抹的她，完全不像她了。倒是那个笑容，即使是厚厚的脂粉也掩盖不了……呣～还算人模人样。

晴子抬头一见到他们，就忘了摄影师要求她摆的姿势，连忙举起手向他们打招呼。

“小姐，你等一会儿还要拍外景的呀！现在不抓紧时间，时间就不够用了。”女摄影师回过头见是两位帅哥，倒不介意被打断了工作，反而很有耐性地向晴子解释。

“唷～对不起对不起，我一见到他们就会突然高兴起来……咯咯！”晴子掩嘴笑着说，眼睛还向樱木和流川打了个眼色。

“竟在准老公面前说别的男人能让你高兴，你不怕他吃醋？”女摄影师带笑揶揄道。

“不会。我没那么小气。”站在一旁等拍双人照的准新郎──水户洋平笑着说道。

女摄影师见洋平落落大方的态度，有点称许地点点头，“好啦！我们继续拍！……来！摆回刚刚的姿势……右手再抬高一点……脸向左侧一点……停……来…1…2…拍！”

接着，晴子在女摄影师的指导下，摆了几个姿势。

看着晴子被摆来弄去，樱木和流川皆看得有趣。现在才真正了解，“搔首弄姿”是怎么一回事。若非亲眼见到，还真不相信晴子可以摆出那种姿势……太有趣了……樱木与流川对望一眼，皆在对方眼中看到忍俊不住的笑意。尤其是流川，那简直是在嘲笑！

“好了。现在拍双人照。来，准新郎，快到新娘的身边去。”女摄影师看了看腕錶，语气有一点催促。

正准备笑话洋平的樱木，突然呆住了，因为他看见了一个幸福的笑脸。

晴子对向她走去的洋平展开的那个微笑，笑得有点腼腆，但很喜悦……很幸福……

樱木突然握紧了流川的肩膀，低声道，“狐狸，你看到了吗？”

半晌，才听到流川答道，“呣……她很幸福……”

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

樱木和流川陪着那对准夫妇拍外景，很自然地就当了他们的跑腿。

送吃管喝的，大半天下来，两个人累得脸都不禁乌云满面，话也不想多说。

将洋平和晴子分别送回家后，他们就开车返回东京了。

眼看着逐渐西沉的夕阳，瞄了瞄身边那个正闭目养神的流川，樱木突然开口说道，“狐狸，我想去一个地方，去了再回家。”

流川伸手拉高了衣领，应了一声“嗯”。

感觉到车子转了个方向，流川仍然闭着眼睛，根本对樱木想去哪个地方都懒得好奇。

反正，等一会儿就会知道了呀！

车子走走停停，终于完全静止。

肩膀处立即传来一团温热，“狐狸，起来了！到了！”

流川“嗯”了一声后，伸了一个懒腰才张开眼睛。

“你来这里干嘛？”流川环顾四周一下，此刻他们身处一个大停车场。

樱木笑了一下，“当然是shopping啦～”眼神尽是揶揄：你好笨！

流川假装没看见，开门下车了。不等樱木将车门锁上，就迳自往停车场通往商场的出口走去。

只听到后面的脚步声加快，不一会儿，人就跟自己併肩了。突然，右手掌被纳入另一只手掌中，耳边还听到樱木的轻笑，“跟着我，不要走失了。”

就这样，流川被樱木拖着在商场东转西窜的，也不知道他在找什么。

就在耐性快用光的时候，才听到那白痴说道，“哈～找到了。”

抬头一看，不禁皱眉……新耀珠宝商店？想买什么？难道想买首饰送那臭女人？……不是商量好送沙发的吗？怎么改变了主意都不跟他商量？

一连串的问号在流川的脑中一个一个冒起。

彷彿读懂了流川的心思似的，樱木双眼直视那间店对流川说道，“我不是想买首饰送人……而是想……买属于我们的东西……”握着流川手的手，紧了紧，“狐狸……我们结婚吧！”

流川除了回握樱木的手以外，并不答话。因为，他知道樱木接下来还有话说。

“虽然，结婚……对我们来说好像有一点多余，但是，我还是想……跟你结婚。我想跟你一直生活在一起……你……愿意跟我结婚吗？”樱木转过头来，凝望着流川的眼睛，企图从他的眼中看到答案。

经过了泽北示爱事件，他已重新审阅自己对流川的感情。也因此得知流川心底一直隐藏的不安。原来自己对于是不是Gay的暗晦不明态度，一直困扰着流川，让他以为自己是受他牵绊，才不得不与他在一起。

想到这，樱木不禁暗笑，虽然常认为流川犹如狐狸般狡猾以及难以捉摸，可是有时候，这只狐狸其实真是笨得可以。若非真心喜欢，他这个宇宙无敌的天才帅哥岂会跟那个别扭的傢伙谈恋爱甚至同居？脾气不但坏，长得又不好看，抱起来更没有半点柔软感，还常常跟他呕气打架……这样的同居人，你以为等闲之辈消受得了？

若非真心喜欢……他就不会为他捉摸不定的心思而抓狂。

若非真心喜欢……他就不会为他偶尔露出的笑容而兴奋不已。

若非真心喜欢……他今天就不会因受到洋平与晴子的婚嫁喜悦所感染而萌起想跟他结婚的念头。

只是，你的意愿如何？是否跟我共拥这段不受世人祝福的婚姻？

樱木，等着流川的答案。

只见那双眼睛神彩飞扬，樱木开心地咧嘴笑了。

正想拉着流川走进珠宝店时，流川却回拉他的手，“我们回家。”没有多余的废话，他转身就走。

樱木满以为流川同意结婚了，却没想到他竟给了他这样的答案，愣呆之余，自持蛮力过人、脚力稳健的他，竟被疾走的流川扯得脚步蹒跚，走得跌跌撞撞。

回过神时，连忙止住前进的身体，“等一下！你给我说清楚一点！你这到底是什么意思？”樱木有点不满流川，明明那么明显的“同意”，也会让自己会错意？他的脑袋到底装了些什么？怎么让人看不透？……还以为近来与他默契大好，自己已掌握了他的心思，岂知，一切似乎还是回到原点……想来不禁沮丧。

流川深深地看他一下，突然抬手抚摸了樱木的脸一下，“真白痴！……戒指…我早就买了，在家里。”

买了戒指？诶？

“结婚用的吗？”樱木还是不放心地问道。

只见流川似笑非笑地说道，“正有此意。”

樱木倏地一拳搥向流川的肩膀，随即又将揽肩抱着，“你这别扭的傢伙，不会早说吗？害我以为你不要结婚！哼！……戒指你几时买的？怎么我不知道？”

等了一阵子，流川才答道，“……买双人床的时候……一…顺便买的。”

樱木不禁内疚又感动。

那时候，自己因为三井的一个“看女人还是看男人”问题而对这段感情突然产生迷惘，进而暂时不想与流川同床共眠。流川为了不让自己躲避他而买了双人床……没想到……他那时候就想过让他们的关係稳定下来……可是他却从来对买戒指一事绝口不提……想来是不想给自己压力吧。

一阵暖流淌过心房，樱木趋嘴在流川的脸颊上亲了一下。虽然在大庭广众之下，但他才不在乎别人的眼光呢！他与流川就是相爱，关别人何事？

流川看了他一下，一言不发地拉着他走向停车场。

默默地登上驾驶座，樱木将车钥匙插入，准备启动车子。

一只手，毫无预警似地伸过来，并揪住他的衣领。

樱木的手自然反应欲搁开那隻手，然而却有人比他更快地将唇印上他的唇，并有点疯野地吸吮着。

手更不耐地从他的领口探入，蔓爬到颈后握着，迫他更贴近自己。

樱木岂能任由流川主导一切。

他与他，是天生的竞争对手，即使是接吻或者做爱，他们两个都从未向对方低头服软过。总是你来我往地斗过不亦乐乎……

这就是他们的相处方式，既充满挑衅意味却又无比契合。

用比流川有过之而无不及的力道，按紧了他的头，以便自己与他的唇舌更深地咬合。

也不知吻了多少时候，即使肺部的需氧量大增，两人仍捨不得分开……直到快窒息时，流川才一把推开樱木。

“哈～哈～”急促的喘气声此起彼落。樱木还快手快脚地击活车子，以便绞下车窗让新鲜空气进来呢。

微微振动的汽车，就如他们此刻的心情，有点悸动，却又显得平静。

流川静静地与樱木生气蓬勃的眼睛对望着，手有一下没一下地抚着樱木的鬓角，嘴角尽是似笑非笑的神情。

曾很自信地以为，将情绪都挂在脸上的白痴的心思最易懂，却原来自己从一开始就没弄懂。高中时，眼见他常绕在晴子身边打转，自己对他的感情终究要落空，却没想到就在打算放弃的时候得知自己原来不是走单行道。

曾几何时起，对他的依恋已如此深厚？一起生活的几年，纵然有磨擦、有争执，更有不惀快的冷战，自己从未萌生过离开他的念头，有的，反而是惶恐与不安。

想想自己也丢脸，向来我行我素的个性，岂知竟会为了这白痴而战战竞竞。

人，是不是真的越爱越怯呢？

也许是吧……

但是，这种可恨的怯意却可以因为樱木一句“我爱你”而土崩瓦解。

如今，自己对他的感情，更可以因为一句“我们结婚吧”而获得保障。

然而，更让他感到满足的是，需要感情承诺的原来不只是他一个。

曾经为了不了解他的心思而沮丧，现在则发现，只要接近他的思绪、想法就好。

毕竟白痴的心思还是白痴，正常人难弄懂……

流川不禁扬了扬嘴角。

“想了什麽好笑的事？该不会又在骂我吧！”樱木撇了撇嘴。流川的这个表情他太清楚了，通常不是在心里骂他白痴就是笨蛋。

“打算在同一天吗？”流川突然问道。问题似乎莫名其妙。

但有人却能理解，“正有此打算。你认为呢？”

“好。”

樱木倏地将流川拉过来亲了一下，“那回家吧。”

“嗯。”

启动了车子后，樱木又转头对流川说，“戒指若难看我不要。”

回答他的只有一声“哼”。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

  
位于神奈川的圣安东尼教堂，这一个周日显得热闹异常。早上的礼拜结束后，紧接着又即将进行一场婚礼。

这一天，是水户洋平和赤木晴子的大喜之日。由于两人都不是基督教徒，所以婚礼被安排在周日礼拜之后。

虽然，婚礼在中午才举行，但是洋平一大早就来到这里安排一切了，举行婚礼过后，他们就会在教堂附近的草地设宴。向来习惯亲力亲为的洋平，对于自己的婚宴当然不能假手于人，事事尽心，务求让晴子拥有一个完美的婚礼。

既然新郎都事事恭亲了，身为伴郎的樱木和流川当然不能袖手旁观。连樱木军团的其他三个成员──大楠、野间以及高宫都来帮忙了。

只见这几个人的身影不断在婚宴场所四处穿梭不已，忙碌得很。

抢在中午前安排妥当后，洋平他们就赶紧到教堂提供的休息室换礼服了，因为要开始招待来观礼的宾客了。而负责当司机的大楠，在换好衣服后就匆匆赶去赤木家把新娘接到教堂。

宾客陆续到来，然而在教堂庄严的氛围下，却不见喧嚣，大家静静地等待见证一场婚礼。而站在教堂门外的新郎和伴郎们，除了偶尔与熟人笑闹一会儿，大部份时间都因为宾客的合作而显得轻松自在。

突然，樱木捅了捅身边的流川，“狐狸！看！老爹也来了……哇！还是那么圆圆胖胖。哇哈哈……我们快过去打招呼吧！”也不等流川回答，拉着流川的手就往他们高中时代的篮球教练──安西老师处跑。

被拖着跑的流川，回头望了望被丢下的洋平，却见他耸耸肩在笑，也许早就对樱木的脱线行为习以为常了，即使在今天的喜庆日邀了樱木当他重要的伴郎，似乎对樱木也不抱希望。

流川摇摇头，这白痴无论经历了多少事，性格总是不会改变的。一如他决定了要做的事，不完成始终不愿放弃。

“老爹、师母，哈哈，好久没见了！”樱木人未到，就先跟安西老师以及安西太太大声打招呼。

乍听到这声招呼，安西老师似乎显得有点惘然，待看清楚眼前站立了两个高大男子的样貌后，一红一黑的发色顿时让安西老师的脸上堆满了笑容，“呵呵呵，原来是樱木同学与流川同学呀……好久不见了。”安西老师边说边习惯性地托了托眼镜。而一旁的安西太太则礼貌地向樱木与流川微笑点头。

樱木二话不说，一手揽着安西老师的肩，另一手就托着安西老师的下巴，拍呀拍的，“老爹呀，怎么几年没见，你这儿的肉就松垮垮地，一点弹性也没有。”

“呵呵，人老了，皮肉当然松囉。”安西老师一点也不介意，“哪像你和流川君，似乎都没怎么改变呢！”

“我是天才嘛！不过，那只狐狸怎么可以跟我相提并论，他看来比我老多了，脸上皱纹多，头也掉得多，快秃头了！哇哈哈！”

流川对樱木的揶揄只是翻了翻白眼，难得跟他计较。

安西老师也跟着笑了起来，再托了托了眼镜后，问道，“樱木同学，听说你现在跟流川同学住在一起……没想到你们还是那么要好……你们都过得好吗？”

樱木笑着对安西老师，“我过得一点都不好，每天回家都得对着这只没表情的狐狸，一点乐趣都没有……”说着，还不忘抬头对流川挤眉弄眼。

总是在坏嘴后对他摆一副这样的脸孔，流川没好气地别转头，却觑见安西太太看着他微笑，很温暖。

他微微向她鞠了一躬。

“哎呀！行礼的时间快到了。”本高兴说着话的樱木，看了看腕錶突然叫道，“老爹，你和师母就自便一下，我和狐狸要去帮洋平准备准备。狐狸，我们快去，不然待一会要给洋平唸了，烦！”一伸手，又拉起流川的手跑了。

隐约还听到流川不满的声音，“……你才烦…”

安西老师看着疾跑而去的两人，彷彿又回到高中时代的篮球场上，看着这对黄金拍挡在球场上齐飞翔，所向披靡。可惜……

此刻，他眼中流露出的，不知是婉惜还是无奈。

倏地，一只手轻拍着他的臂膀，“别太担心了，我看他们感情很好嘛。”

回过头来，见到的是太太温暖的笑容，安西老师缓缓地点了点头，“我们进去吧，别迟到了。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

洋平和晴子的婚礼仪式在教堂内结束，然而相携走到教堂外的他们正准备为前来观礼的女性们进行一场刺激。

那些待嫁女人们都很有默契地站在一起，专心一致地注视着晴子手上正晃动的花球。也不知是哪个无聊人说“接到花球者就是下一个结婚者”，结果让憧憬一场婚礼的众女性们世代为新娘的花球疯狂，上演一幕又一幕丑态百出的花球争夺战。

看！抛花球了！

女性们突然人头窜动……

然而，花球的去向却是向着一个黑发的高大男子。

哇！在那边！

流川眼看着一群女人向他涌来，连忙皱着眉头向旁跳开，还不忘向晴子瞪了一眼。

然而对方却只是向他打了一个OK的手势，然后就笑了。

流川在心裡骂了一句，「臭女人，真是永不吃亏！」

突然，一群女人叫嚣起来。

“啊！你怎麽抢去我们的花球！”“是呀！一个男人，你抢什么！”“快还回来！”“对！”“快还给我们！”……

一只手揽上流川的肩膀，“还好你逃得快，不然被那群疯女人围攻的就是你了……良田真可怜……”说着“同情”的人却是满脸笑容，一看就知道是兴灾乐祸。

流川循着樱木的目光望向被重重包围的宫城，不禁佩服他的勇气以及用心。看来，他这花球是为彩子抢的。

“狐狸，我们走吧！轮到我们行礼了……”倏地，樱木在他耳边轻声说道。

流川微微侧头瞄了樱木一眼，“那还等什么。”

樱木一笑，紧揽着流川推着他离开那个设宴的草地，向教堂方向走去。

两个人来到教堂门口，却不进去，反而绕到教堂侧边的草地去，并在一座圣母像前停住脚步。

樱木笑着对流川说道，“你还记得那年我们在美国无意中在教堂参加了一场婚礼吗？”

回忆起这件事，流川不禁扬了扬嘴角。那一年，樱木飞到美国欲确定彼此对对方的感情，留了一个月，却天天陪他上学、打球以及打工，哪里都没去。好不容易有一个休假，带着他到处乱逛，为了剩下午餐费，两个人跑到举行婚礼仪式的教堂去想骗吃骗喝，却没想到见证了一场同性婚礼……

“这里毕竟不是美国，我们不能像他们那样在教堂裡举行婚礼……”樱木慢慢收起了笑容，正色地对流川道，“这里，虽然没有见证人，也没有观礼的宾客，但我还是想在圣母的面前许下我的承诺……”

“呵呵，是谁说没有见证人又没有宾客的呀……那我们算什么？鬼吗？”

樱的话倏地被打断，两个人立刻循声望去，却见到有三个人慢慢地向他们走来，原来是“大猩猩”赤木、“眼镜兄”木暮以及“小三”三井寿。

“你们怎么会在这里？”樱木呲牙咧嘴地对他们说道。哼！难得他正经八百地对流川说些话，偏偏有人来打搅。不！简直是破坏气氛！

“为什么我们不能在这里？”三井笑得痞痞的，“那你们又在这里想干什么？”

樱木与流川对望一眼，伸手相握，正色地对三井他们道，“我们……在行婚礼，你们别来破坏！走！”

“太过份了，竟赶我们走，我们还巴巴地赶来给你们献上祝福呢！哼！那我们咀咒你们！”三井耍着嘴皮逗着樱木玩。

木暮怕三井玩得过份，轻拍了三井的肩膀一下，笑着打圆场，“樱木、流川，你们别理他，他只是替你们高兴过了头……”

“切！谁替他们高兴了，我只是听说他们在同一天行婚礼，才顺便来看一下。”三井的嘴巴还是没饶他们。

“你们听谁说的？”樱木奇怪。与流川决定结婚一事，他只告诉了洋平，因为与他在同一日，觉得应该通知一下。”

三井指了指站在他右手边的大猩猩赤木，“除了他还有谁？”

见樱木与流川的视线同时向他射来，赤木连忙说，“哼！不是说要行婚礼吗？还不快点！”向樱木虚挥拳头，似乎有点不好意思呢。

“大猩猩！你今天做人家的大舅子了，竟然偷懒不帮忙招呼客人……”樱木指着赤木说道。

赤木瞪他一眼，“哼！要你管？你们还不是一样，当人伴郎的还不是偷溜出来！”

三井与木暮不禁大笑。

赤木与樱木，从高中时代开始就以这种方式表达关心的，没想到了今天仍然不变。

“我说呀，樱木，你就别浪费时间了，快点行礼吧，流川可等得不耐烦了！……不要不好意思唷！我不会笑你的……哈哈哈”三井大笑地说道。

“唷！这么热闹呀！看来我还赶得及凑热闹呢！”突然，又有一把声音响起。一听就知道是彩子啦，这么一把性感声音复带泼辣的话语，除她还有谁？只见她搀着宫城的臂膀向他们走来。

“你们两个臭小子，竟敢爬我的头？……你们要结婚就快点，渡完蜜月回来，下个月来给我参加婚礼！听到没有？”彩子对他们笑骂道。

“诶？”樱木与流川一起向宫城望去，只见他向他们竖起了一个胜利手势。两人随即对望一眼，均在对方眼中看到笑意：皆大欢喜！

“晴子要我告诉你们，快点行礼然后回去帮忙，客人很多。”彩子单眨了一下眼睛。

流川恍然大悟，原来晴子刚刚是特意将花球丢向他的，他还以为她逗他玩呢！原来，那是她给予他的祝福。

“好啦！我们别浪费时间了，来，就让我充当一下神父的角色吧。”木暮拍拍手，毛遂自荐地道。

“呵呵，竟出动到警察部队优秀的谈判专家为你们主持婚礼……成！你们婚姻一定会获得神的祝福，若不行他会负责为你们谈判！哈哈哈……”三井调侃道。

大家不禁笑了起来，连表情严肃的赤木也忍俊不住。

“好了。请大家安静一下。”木暮举起了手示意大家安静下来，“我们现在为他们举行一个简单的结婚仪式，大家都是见证。”

听木暮这么一说，樱木与流川立刻转身面向木暮。

木暮托了托眼镜，“樱木花道、流川枫，你们是否愿意与对方相守到老？无论贫富，无论苦难与欢乐，都愿与对方同甘共苦？”

樱木与流川对望一眼后，齐声答道，“我愿意。”

“交换戒指。”

樱木率先取出戒指为流川套上，却因为紧张，套了好久都套不上，即刻惹来三井他们的调侃。樱木窘得脸都红了。面对枪林弹雨他都没紧张过，怎么现在竟为套戒指而紧张得冒汗？丢脸死了！

而让他不服气的是，给他套戒指的流川，则是稳健一套即中，并得到三井他们的掌声。

“接吻。”

接吻吗？

樱木与流川对望了许久，迟迟没动。

虽然彼此都不知接吻过多少次，然而对于这个吻却有一点紧张。

对他们来说，这个吻意义重大极了。

头慢慢地靠近，双方有点窒息地等待对方的唇与自己的贴上。

终于，轻轻地碰了一下，却犹如磁铁般地一触即合，四唇交接后再也难分难捨。

沉溺于爱的承诺中的两人，浑然不觉于木暮的宣判：

“礼成！”


End file.
